Dancing In The Rain
by it0takes0skills0to0be0me
Summary: "But of course there is always that one person that could break down his walls, A person he would love. His mother was one of them. She died when he was 9. Orihime Inoue was another. She died Dancing In The Rain."  one shot  ichi/hime


Hey! Thank you kind reviewers for the amount of praise on my first one shot! You seriously don't realize how good that makes me feel inside :) so I do know how uh... how much angst was in my last one shot was so... sorry but hehe I cant seem to wright happy ones. So without further ramblings from me (familiar line ain't it?) I give you...

Rain Cloud

He never liked the rain. It was cold, wet, and all together unpleasant to be in. It was going to rain that day. He directed his attention back down at the gravestone again as crystalline drops started falling around him. Never did he have the courage to come here. Never could he face what has happened. He was trapped inside a world of teardrops, Grey eyes, and promises he could never keep. Bowing under the weight of his remorse he fell to his knees, never caring that he was getting soaked. He hated the rain actually. She died when it was raining.

.

.

.

.

_She was dancing in the rain, a delighted smile etched on her face. He was standing under an overhang frowning and telling her to get out before she caught a cold. She just laughed and twirled around again, arms raised to the sky. "don't be silly kurosaki-kun" she said, "I have the immune system of an elephant." He shook his head with a frown, studying her for a moment. "Inoue seriously get under here. Your dragon might kill me if you get sick". She pouted but walked towards him, he just gave a half grin. He sat down on a bench and she followed suit with a tiny sigh of disappointment. They stayed like that for what felt like hours , watching the rain until he broke the silence. "How can you like the rain so much?" he muttered "Its freezing". She smiled serenely and answered honestly, "Because it reminds me of you."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

He always seemed to have misfortune in his life. People he cared about being hurt, while the people he loved were being killed, it was an endless cycle. That is why Kurosaki Ichigo never let anybody close to his heart. Because that would just cause more pain to himself and the person who had gotten too close. But of course there is always that one person who could break down his walls, one person he would love. His mother was one of them. She died when he was 9. Orihime Inoue was another. She died dancing in the rain.

.

.

.

.

_Orihime twirled on the sidewalk causing water droplets to fly in a wide arc. It was raining! She loved the rain because Ichigo was just like the rain. He could be a storm, a raging force that no one messes with. He could also be a gentle shower, caring and protecting those close to himself . The rain was soothing to her, just like him. She laughed as she imagined a scowling rain cloud frowning down onto a city just as he was about to unleash devastation upon the poor people, oh but they had monkey protectors to save them. How interesting, the monkeys launched into action eating at the rain cloud but the cloud was powerful. It unleashed a bunch of lighting bolts in the shape of half moons. She was lost in her own little world as she walked out onto the street. She never noticed the semi heading towards her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He never really got the chance to tell her the truth she deserved to know. It was painful to love someone that could probably never love you back. She was the pretty princess sitting high in her tower, untouchable, and he was the scowling knight, always watching but never touching. All he had to offer was a bad attitude and a psychopath living in his head, she needed someone better that him. Someone that could smile with her. She needed a prince, not a knight in bloody armor.

.

.

.

.

So as he sits here at her gravestone so many years later he wonders how he had gotten himself to actually come. He didn't even come to her funeral, what a coward he was. Ichigo had told her himself that he would protect her, had made a pack with her through words and emotions, and he meant every thing he had said. But his words weren't enough to stop that silver semi truck from taking his happiness away.

.

.

.

.

And for the first time he let tears fall. They mixed with the rain sliding down his face. And for the first time he found himself agreeing with her words. He was like the rain. They both wished they could see her dancing in it once more.

Well OK then that's it! Hope you liked it!


End file.
